


herbaciarnia

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Writing Exercise, chyba - Freeform, kotki, sama nie wiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: mama zawsze mówiła, że nie powinniśmy pozwolić innym ludziom stać się naszym domem, bo skończy się to tragicznie.mała tunia nigdy nie słuchała mamy.
Kudos: 3





	herbaciarnia

**PETUNIA MOGŁABY ZROBIĆ CAŁĄ LISTĘ RZECZY, KTÓRYCH SZCZERZE NIE ZNOSIŁA.** Wymieniłaby w niej niekulturalną sąsiadkę spod siódemki, głupiego Dursley'a, który nie wie kiedy odpuścić czy dziwaczność jej siostry. Jednak na samym szczycie i tak znalazłby się jej zawód.

Herbaciarnia na przedmieściach Londynu z małymi, słodkimi kotkami biegającymi tu i tam na początku brzmiała jak spełnienie marzeń. Kiedy Vernon zaprosił ją tam na ciasto i kawę (bo oczywiście nie wiedział, że ten napój również miał swoje miejsce na liście) , a blondynka nie miała jak odmówić, kawiarenka skradła jej serce. Nie myśląc za dużo, na drugi dzień zostawiła swoje CV u pani Vesper, właścicielki utopijnego miejsca, a już po upływie tygodnia stała na kasie z promiennym uśmiechem, przyjmując zamówienia. Wtedy wciąż przepełniała ją radość, że miejsce zostało dopiero otwarte, bo pozostawały wolne stanowiska, a ruch nie był tak duży, więc miała dużo czasu na naukę.

Od tamtej chwili minęły niecałe trzy miesiące. Różowe okulary, które osiadły na jej twarzy zdążyły przełamać się w pół, a potem jeszcze zostać rozjechane przez ciężarówkę. Wielokrotnie. Wiatr rozwiał barwiony plastikowy pył, podczas gdy kobieta została zmuszona do pozostania w tym przeklętym miejscu.

Bo mimo, że herbaciarnia z kociętami brzmiała jak niebo na ziemi, była kryjówką samego diabła.

ೃ⁀➷

Petunia wstała wraz ze świtem, otworzyła okno w sypialni i zakopała się z powrotem w ciepłej pościeli. Dłuższy moment spędziła na podziwianiu chowających się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu promieni słonecznych i udawaniu, że nie musiała nigdzie dziś wychodzić. Oczywiście nie mogło trwać to długo, bo zaledwie minuty później zadzwonił Vernon, jakże hojnie oferując jej podwózkę do pracy.

Jej gołe stopy uderzyły o chłodną podłogę. Nie tracąc czasu na szukanie kapci złożyła pośpiesznie kołdrę, wybrała pierwszą lepszą sukienkę i zamknęła się w łazience z pochmurną miną. Dziękując Bogu za możliwość gorącego prysznica związała włosy w wysoki kok i wskoczyła do kabiny, pozwalając by woda obmyła ją ze stresu oraz senności.

Po szybkim śniadaniu, uszykowaniu się, a także zebraniu wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy w torebkę zadzwoniła po taksówkę. Miała nadzieję, że Dursley zobaczy jak nią odjeżdża i da sobie w końcu spokój.

Kilka godzin później Petunia chciała wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy, jednak jako że nie były tak piękne jak Li—

Kilka godzin później Petunia chciała wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy, jednak jako że ciągle ubolewała nad ich gęstością, zrezygnowała. Przez kilka dni wolnego zdążyła zapomnieć jak bardzo jej szefowa chciała się zaprzyjaźnić z dosłownie każdą oddychającą istotą oraz jak wiele kotów posiadała. Albo jak zawsze wiedziała kiedy jakiemuś dziecku upadnie lód na podłogę i że zawsze zdążyła wtedy wypchnąć swoją pracownicę z kasy.

Po prostu wspaniale.

Ruszyła, by posprzątać bałagan, omijając w ostatniej sekundzie Perełkę i tłumiąc zazdrość w sercu. Bo zazdrościła temu chłopcu beztroski oraz wakacji.

Ogólnie zazdrościła wszystkim, bo z natury była osobą zazdrosną z mnóstwem kompleksów, chociaż duma uniemożliwiała jej przyznanie się do tego nawet przed samą sobą. Nie zmniejszyło to niestety uczucia, że każdy był od niej lepszy, przez co patrzyła na innych z góry, żeby oni tak nie myśleli. Udawała perfekcyjną i ciągnęła w dół tych, którzy jej w tym przeszkadzali. Na przykład Lily.

Ukochana młodsza siostrzyczka blondynki była powodem zaczęcia całego tego śmiesznego aktu. Była oczkiem w głowie rodziców; szczupła, ale nie tak chorobliwie chuda jak Petunia, piękna, niska, inteligentna i z sercem na właściwym miejscu, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie.

Bo Petunia wiedziała, że Lily była tak samo zepsuta w środku jak ona.

Mogła mieć najlepsze oceny czy najdłuższe, najbardziej lśniące włosy na wsi, ale nie zabrało jej to pazerności. Wyróżniała się brakiem umiaru i zawsze chciała być najlepsza. Jak brała to wszystko albo nic, a i tak nigdy nie było dla niej wystarczająco.

Chociaż i tak stawała się jeszcze gorsza w wakacje po swoich jedenastych urodzinach, gdy kobieta w wieku ich rodziców przyszła i oznajmiła, że najmłodsza jest wiedźmą taką jak ona sama; że może robić magię, coś o czym zwykli mugole tacy jak reszta rodziny mogli zobaczyć jedynie w baśniach dla dzieci. Opowiedziała całej rodzinie opowieści o zamku, czterech domach, ukrytym małym mieście pomiędzy uliczkami w stolicy, a na sam koniec zmieniła się w kota.

Obie potrafiły rzeczy, których Petunia nie ważne jak mocno próbowała, nie mogła zrobić. Kwiaty nie rozkwitały pod wpływem jej dotyku, a szron nie pokrywał szyby w wyniku jej złości. Nie potrafiła przenosić książek siłą woli. Szklanki nigdy nie wybuchały podczas kłótni z rodziną, a Bóg świadkiem, że w jej nastoletnich latach zdarzało się to naprawdę często. Gdy dyrektor Dumbledore odrzucił jej prośbę mówiąc, że nie ma daru, nie jest wyjątkowa, nie wydarzyło się nic oprócz spływających po policzkach gorzkich łez i głośnego łkania. Lily mogłaby pewnie wywołać najprawdziwszy huragan z rozpaczy, ale jej musiała wystarczyć burza myśli w głowie. Od tamtej pory nie ważne ile próbowała, nie udało jej się przyciągnąć światła reflektorów. Nie, kiedy bardziej liczyło się to, że Lily przysłała list (sową!) czy że Lily jest w domu i zmienia kubki w szczury, a szczury w kubki w kółko i w kółko,

Zaczęła grać więc we własnej sztuce, starając się udowodnić, że coś znaczy. Bo znaczy o wiele, wiele więcej niż jej siostrzyczka.

ೃ⁀➷

Pomiędzy szczebiotaniem Amandy (bo nigdy nie zwróci się do niej tym głupim przezwiskiem), a kawą i sprzątaniem dzień zleciał szybko. Zanim się obejrzała zostało jedynie dwadzieścia minut do zamknięcia. Lokal powoli pustoszał, a właścicielka usiadła w kącia bawiąc się z kotami. Petunia obserwowała ją kątem oka jednocześnie chowając szklanki, myślami znajdując się już w domu, jedząc kolację przy ulubionym serialu.

I właśnie wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.

— Dzień dobry, można jeszcze?

_Nie, ty okrutny człowieku bez żadnych manier czy godności, wynoś się._

— Oczywiście, zapraszamy!

CO!

Ciche kroki były coraz bliżej dwudziestoczterolatki, ale ta nie podniosła wzroku z kolorowego kubeczka, modląc się by wróg każdego sprzedawcy jednak się rozmyślił i wycofał.

Niestety do tego nie doszło.

— Poproszę duże kakao i, yyy, o te ciasteczko.

_Tyle cukru._

— Na miejscu czy na wynos?

Jej ton głosu musiał dać po sobie poznać, że była tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź, bo szybko usłyszała:

— Ja, um... zabiorę ze sobą.

Petunia nabiła cenę z miną sugerującą chęć popełnienia morderstwa z niepotrzebną siłą i w końcu spojrzała na klienta, pytając:

— Które ciastko?

I oh, to był tak ogromny błąd. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby kompleksy Petunii dostały kompleksów, a kompleksy kompleksów wpadły w kryzys emocjonalny.

Krótkie czarne fale układały się na twarzy kobiety nieznacznie starszej od niej, jakby była jedną z greckich bogiń, której piękno udało się bezbłędnie uchwycić rzeźbiarzowi. Średniej wielkości brązowe kule otoczone drobnymi rzęsami spotkały się z nudnymi oczami blondynki, a truskawkowe usta wygięły się w **_ten_** uśmiech i na wszystkie świętości, policzki Tuni stanęły w ogniu. Szybko zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, spakowała zamówienie (jak można wybrać taką bombę kaloryczną na wieczór?), zrobiła czekoladę z saszetki i wręczyła wrednemu człowiekowi z nadzieją, że się poparzy. Bo nieważne jak piękna była, przyszła chwilę przed zamknięciem, a takich rzeczy się nie robi.

Po szybkim pożegnaniu drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem, a Amanda gwizdnęła głośno, uśmiechając się szeroko z podłogi, jakby to jej serce biło dwa razy szybciej.

— To było całkowicie zbędne — marudziła Petunia, zbierając swoje rzeczy i bez zastanowienia wychodząc, zanim zapalone światło skusi kogoś jeszcze do wejścia.

Tak bardzo chciała być już w domu.

ೃ⁀➷

Słodko–gorzkie uczucie wypełniło Petunię, kiedy wredny człowiek nie pojawił się drugiego dnia. Ani trzeciego. Ani czwartego, jeśli o to chodzi, ale potem nadeszła wolna niedziela i nieobecność nieznajomej przestała mieć znaczenie.

Wszystko wróciło do swoich szarych barw aż do kolejnego czwartku, kiedy gorycz Ciała Bożego ze Mszy zniknęła (czemu zawsze tak smakował?), a wredny człowiek pojawił się tym razem wcześnie, bo po południu, gdy do zamknięcia zostały jeszcze długie godziny. Znowu złożył okropne zamówienie, pytając kierowniczkę o imię "tej blondynki" i czemu jej dzisiaj nie ma.

Kiedy Petunia się o tym dowiedziała, miała ochotę spakować walizki i uciec na drugą stronę globu, być może po drodze zachodząc do laryngologa, bo przez ten pisk drugiej kobiety chyba ogłuchła na jedno ucho. Zamiast tego założyła najładniejsze ubrania i zrobiła delikatny makijaż przed pracą w piątek.

I niech tylko Amanda odważy się to skomentować, pomyślała mrocznie, zakluczając drzwi.

ೃ⁀➷

— Więc, yyy, poproszę czarną,, yy, poproszę czarną kawę dużą i... to ciasteczko? Jak myślisz?

Petunia zamrugała jedynie dwa razy, przechylając delikatnie głowę. Wredny człowiek podrapał się po karku niezręcznie i przez chwilę nawet muzyka wydawała się grać ciszej, jakby zażenowana. To było ich czwarte spotkanie, a z każdym robiło się coraz dziwniej.

— Pytasz **m n i e**?

— Uh, tak, to wezmę to ciasteczko i tamte ciasteczko.... Masz może przerwę teraz? Super, to też wybierz sobie ciasteczko i usiądź ze mną! Zapłacę — zaśmiała się nerwowo, machając wypełnionym po brzegi portfelem. Blondynka dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie miała przy sobie żadnej torebki.

— To będzie...

— Hej, nie policzyłaś swojego ciasteczka!

— Nie jem ciasteczek.

Wredny człowiek zrobił minę zbitego pieska, przez co Tunia poczuła się absurdalnie. Jakim cudem wszystkie decyzje, które podjęła do tej pory doprowadziły ją /tu/?

— A skusisz się na kawę?

— Nie piję kawy. To będzie szes...

— Poczekaj! A herbata? Proszę?

Amanda posłała jej miażdżące spojrzenie z pobliskiego stolika. Blondynka westchnęła cierpiętniczo, bo o ile zazwyczaj nie wierzyła intuicji, to teraz dość szczerze (i głośno) mówiła jej, że wyleci jeśli nie zaakceptuje zaproszenia klientki, a naprawdę potrzebowała tej pracy. Dodała coś do paragonu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Gdyby to zrobiła, zobaczyłaby wielki uśmiech brązowookiej.

— Czy możesz teraz odejść bez marudzenia?

— Tak! Jasne! — pogrzebała w portfelu, kładąc niepewnie sumę na wyciągniętej dłoni kasjerki. Petunia szybko przeliczyła pieniądze i już miała wydać resztę, kiedy zorientowała się, że wredny człowiek odszedł do wolnego stolika.

Cóż, jej strata. Takie prawo jungli.

Może następnym razem postawi jej za to kawę...

Później tego dnia okazało się, że wredny człowiek ma imię. Delilah. Cały czas miała na sobie płaszcz pomimo upału i ubierała się trochę nietypowo, ale nie wyróżniała się bardzo. Przychodziła o losowych porach co dwa, trzy dni, aż w końcu tradycją stały się codzienne odwiedziny dokładnie o trzynastej pięćdziesiąt cztery. Istniała między nimi niepisana zasada, że nie umawiają się poza herbaciarnią i to było miłe. Stabilne. Petunia lubiła stabilność.

Jednak Delilah miała też wiele cech, których Petunia nienawidziła: brzydki tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu, nawyk obgryzania skórek u paznokci i popękane usta słabo zakryte szminką. Czarnowłosa śmiała się też za głośno, nie rozumiała czasami prostych rzeczy, a także mamrotała głupoty, ale w jakiś sposób Tunia czuła się z nią komfortowo. Po raz pierwszy nie miała wrażenia, że jest oceniana.

Petunia Evans znalazła dom w tej dziwnej dziewczynie.

ೃ⁀➷

Wszystko zaczęło się psuć wraz z nadejściem jesieni. Drzewa traciły złote liście, a Petunia kontakt z tajemniczą dziewczyną.

Złamała rutynę nie pojawiając się pewnego dnia i pomimo obietnic, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, przychodziła coraz rzadziej. Mówiła mniej i wydawała się smutniejsza, chociaż zawsze promieniowała radością. Nie były na tym etapie znajomości, by blondynka mogła wymusić przyczynę jej zachowania, więc starała się ją po prostu cicho wesprzeć.

Opowiadała jej o głupim Vernonie, a Delilah śmiała się z niego i rzucała zaborcze teksty, które sprawiały, że motyle zjadały brzuch Petunii od wewnątrz. Odwdzięczała się, łapiąc ją czule za dłoń, by śmiać się z rumieńca starszej. Mówiła o ciekawych (i niekiedy żenujących – "To zaskakujące, ile ludzie są w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy myślą, że nikt ich nie słucha, prawda?") historiach usłyszanych mimochodem w kawiarnii i o chorobie Śnieżynki. Zgrabnie unikały bardziej osobistych tematów, co pasowało im obu w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Pozostały na neutralnym gruncie, będąc dla siebie nawzajem bezpieczną przystanią. Żadna z nich nie przywiązywała się do drugiej, przynajmniej w teorii. Bo dlaczego inaczej serce Petunii bolało, kiedy kończyła zmianę, a Delilah się nie pojawiała?

ೃ⁀➷

Nadszedł jeden z tych smutnych wieczorów, kiedy zajada się smutek lodami przy beznadziejnym romansidle, kiedy sowa wleciała przez otwarte okno i opuściła kopertę na stole. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, klnąc w myślach na kogoś, kto powinien być jej siostrą.

Wygoniła ptaka, rozerwała kopertę, a następnie zaczęła czytać.

Pergamin chwilę po tym został podarty na małe kawałeczki i wrzucony do śmieci.

Boże, jak ona nienawidziła magii.

ೃ⁀➷

— Tuńka! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę!  
— Pracuję tu — odpowiedziała chłodno, mijając rudowłosą przeszkodę, po czym zdjęła kurtkę. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a Lilah ani razu nie odwiedziła. Może coś się stało?

Am (o Boże, tak, właśnie to powiedziała) wyglądała na trochę rozczarowaną brakiem akcji jak z książek dla nastolatków, ale przynajmniej dała jej stuprocentową zniżkę na herbatę. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Petunia teraz piła ją litrami. Ceny w tej kawiarence są śmieszne.

— Nie odpowiedziałaś na moją wiadomość...

— Hmpf, ciekawe czemu.

— ...dlatego muszę cię prosić o to jeszcze raz — Lily rozejrzała się, po czym zaczęła mówić ciszej. — Ukryj się z nami. Proszę. Dobrze wiesz, że jako moja rodzina jesteś w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż reszta, a Sam–Wiesz–Kto...

— Nie — warknęła starsza, tracąc cierpliwość. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia o kim mówisz i nie interesuje mnie to nawet trochę. Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. Odejdź.

— Tuńka...

— NIE! Mam już cię naprawdę dosyć! Nie obchodzi mnie twoja wojna, twój syn, twój mąż ani nic co jest związane z całym tym dziwactwem!

Dzwoneczek zadzwonił, ale żadna z sióstr tego nie zauważyła.

— Tuńka, proszę...

— Pet? Wszystko w porządku? — Delilah zawołała z wejścia, skutecznie zwracając na siebie uwagę. Mimo, że wcale nie była wyższa od żadnej z nich, atmosfera ochłodziła się o parę stopni. Gdy patrzyła na Lily, w jej oczach był ten ciemny, niebezpieczny blask, jakiego jeszcze Petunia u niej nie widziała. Przeszły ją ciarki.

— Tak, ona właśnie wychodziła.

Westchnięcie. Wcale nieuspokojona Dee nie spuszczała z nich wzroku, powoli zdejmując swoje okrycie. I wtedy obie zobaczyły tatuaż.

Ognistowłosa potknęła się, szarpiąc swoje rodzeństwo za dłoń w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Wyższa stawiała opór, przez co obie skończyły leżąc jak długie za ladą.

— ODBIŁO CI?!

— Tuńka...

Petunia wstała, otrzepując się. Już otworzyła usta, żeby przeprosić za tę wariatkę, kiedy zorientowała się, że Delilah musiała wyjść.

Była tak zła, że w oczach zaczęły zbierać się jej łzy.

— WYJDŹ! NO JUŻ, WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Lily wyszła, a Amanda znalazła Petunię łkającą w łazience kilkanaście minut później.

Delilah już nigdy nie wróciła.

A kilka tygodni później, kiedy jedyną pozostałością po Lily było jej piekielne dziecko pozostawione pod drzwiami, jakby Petunia była gotowa na wychowywanie kolejnego życia, jej świat legł w gruzach. 

Nadeszła zima.


End file.
